WALL-E 2
'''WALL-E 2 '''is an upcoming March 2021 American 3D-animated sequel to the first film, also known as WALL-E. The film will be released by Walt Disney Pictures and Pixar Animation Studios and Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It will be released on March 5, 2021, approximately 13 years after the release of the first film. Plot The film begins showing the Axiom leaving Earth to space, then we see a very young WALL-E making a trash cube and throwing it in a pile. Afterwards, a voice says that all the WALL-E bots must come for a BnL checkup, the bots are leaving work for the checkup as ordered. While the bots go by, they pass by a can with Hal in it. WALL-E gets distracted by him and bumps into the other WALL-E bots. One of the units looks back at WALL-E and then turns back around to complete the checkup. In the checkup, WALL-E has to enter a code. Along with that, he has to make some cubes and smash BnL crates, turn into box form avoiding obstacles, test his red laser, and many other stunts for the checkup. After the checkup, they have to go back to work. WALL-E proceeds to make a trash cube. When he goes to pick it up, a voice says "All WALL-E bots must find shelter, I repeat all WALL-E bots must take shelter". The bots see a storm and take off. All the bots race to get to the WALL-E transport truck. WALL-E wants to be the first to get there, he sees a ramp so goes for it. The unit makes it and lands in a smashed-up car and continues, and they all get into the truck with no harm done. In the present day, WALL-E wonders if he still has a purpose for cleaning Earth. EVE comes in WALL-E's trailer to see if he is okay. WALL-E replies "yes" just before breaking down. EVE runs to WALL-E to see if he is okay, EVE then sees that his solar panel says "POWER LOW", so she takes him to the sun to recharge, after the recharge, WALL-E asks EVE what happened, EVE explains, and WALL-E freaks out so much that he asks if he is breaking down because he is old, EVE tries to calm him down by putting on his favorite movie, "Hello, Dolly!', then WALL-E just loses it, and runs away. Later, WALL-E finds trademarks which aren't his, so he follows them. Meanwhile, EVE is worried about WALL-E, so she gets the other bots to help her find him, they follow WALL-E's trademarks. Meanwhile, WALL-E finds out that the trademarks lead to an unknown WALL-E trailer, there he sees a robot who looks like him but with a cap, he taps on his shoulder and the other bot turns around, WALL-E finds out he knew the robot for a long time ago, his name was CAP-E and CAP-E knew WALL-E for a long time ago, so they reunite. Meanwhile, EVE and the other bots continue on their way to find WALL-E, EVE explains that he has never acted like this before and that this is the first time. Meanwhile, CAP-E agrees that he will help WALL-E find his way back home, just then a dust storm comes in and WALL-E and CAP-E decide to sleep and find WALL-E's home in the morning, the next morning WALL-E and CAP-E head out to find WALL-E's home, then they get lost when they find out that the dust storm blew away WALL-E'S trademarks, they pass through a crane and ride the anchor down to the ground, then WALL-E tells CAP-E he thinks their going the wrong way, CAP-E says he knows where he's going. EVE and the other bots cannot find WALL-E's trademarks anywhere they decide to keep going til they find him. WALL-E and CAP-E climb a huge trash tower to see if they can find WALL-E's home from up there, they cannot so they go back down, WALL-E complains to CAP-E that their going the other way, CAP-E replies "I KNOW WHERE WE'RE GOING!!!", this makes WALL-E angry, he tells CAP-E that he does not need CAP-E's help, this makes CAP-E heartbroken and abandons WALL-E, WALL-E soon finds his way back home only to find out that everyone left to find him. WALL-E then races back to find EVE and the other bots to tell them about CAP-E. WALL-E then catches up to them and tells them to help him find CAP-E, the robots agree and they go to find CAP-E, CAP-E is heading back to his home when he hears WALL-E shouting his name, WALL-E comes up to CAP-E to ask him if he wants to come with them back to WALL-E's home, at first, CAP-E does not want to go back with WALL-E, WALL-E tells him the he didn't mean what he said and that he wants CAP-E to come with them, CAP-E agrees to come back with them. On the way they find out that earthquake came and destroyed the path and that it was now a crater, they then see ramp and go over it, WALL-E's the last one and when he went to cross it the ramp broke on him, and causes him to fall into the pit, then he remembers all the good times, then all of a sudden, CAP-E came down on a rope and grabs WALL-E, and they all go home, that night, WALL-E, EVE, and CAP-E all watch "Hello, Dolly!". Cast * Ben Burtt as WALL-E, M-O, and CAP-E * Elissa Knight as EVE * Andrew Stanton as other bots * Dane "A" Davis as Young WALL-E * Jeff Garlin as Captain McCrea * John Ratzenberger as John * Kathy Najimy as Mary Rating G Trivia * WALL-E, EVE, and CAP-E make cameos in Monsters Hotel. * This is the sixth Pixar film to become a franchise. * CAP-E looks very similar to WALL-E, except being red and wearing a baseball cap. * WALL-E 2 was originally going to be released on June 15, 2017, but was replaced by Cars 3. * The film's working title was "WALL-E: Back on Earth". Review WALL-E 2 got a rating of 100%. WALL-E 2 earned $4,333,878 within two weeks. Category:Movies